Es tu Salsa?
by Mimimoon
Summary: Et si Luke avait découvert quelque chose à la fin de: Après l'enfer, l'oasis  8 o'clock at the oasis ?
1. CardioSalsa en otage

**Résumé :** Et si Luke avait découvert quelque chose à la fin de: Après l'enfer, l'oasis (8 o'clock at the oasis)?

**NA 1 :** Je me suis donné un petit défi la semaine dernière : écrire une fanfic sur _8 o'clock at the oasis_ qui semble être probablement le pire épisode de toute l'histoire de Gilmore girls!

**NA 2 :** There's probably an english version that's coming soon. Stay tuned!

**Droit d'auteurs **: Si j'avais eu les droits de GG, il y aurait eu une 8e saison… et probablement un film, aussi!

**Es-tu salsa?**

**Chapitre 1 : Cardio Salsa en otage**

Lorelai était assise chez Luke buvant une tasse de café en attendant sa fille. La dernière semaine avait été plutôt étrange. Sa sortie avec Peyton, qui pouvait probablement être qualifié d'homme le plus ennuyant de la planète, était en train de se transformer en incident diplomatique. C'était sans compter son nouveau voisin qui lui semblait être un des êtres les plus étranges qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie, ce qui disait beaucoup; elle vivait quand même dans la même ville que Kirk Gleason!

Elle sourit à sa fille qui buvait silencieusement son café.

« Oh! J'oubliais, je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau!

- Quoi?

- Regarde dans mon sac, dit-elle avec enthousiasme à sa fille qui fit tel que demandé.

- Cardio Salsa, lit-elle la couverture de la vidéocassette.

- Oui, il y a la Miami Sound Machine et tu danses. En plus, tu obtiens un entraînement extraordinaire!

- Et pourquoi tu m'as acheté cela?

- Parce que je me sentais stupide de le faire seule!

- Tant pis pour toi!

- Allons!

- Jamais!

- Danse la salsa avec moi! Prétend que je suis Antonio Banderas.

- Même si tu étais dos à Antonio Banderas, je ne pourrais prétendre que tu l'es!

- Tu ne veux pas que ta mère vive une longue vie en santé?

- Pas si je dois danser la salsa!

- Quoi?

- Contente de t'avoir connue, senora. Adios! Dit la fille amusée par la dernière idée de sa mère alors que son sans-fil sonna.

- Je danserais la salsa pour toi.

- Sens-toi chanceuse, tu n'auras jamais à le faire! Continua-t-elle à la blague alors que sa mère ouvrait son portable pour entamer une nouvelle conversation avec Dwight, leur nouveau voisin. Il semblerait que Dwight aurait regarder la météo à la télé et Star Hollow connaîtra quelques jours particulièrement ensoleillés et il se demandait si on ne pouvait pas arroser sa pelouse trois fois par jour pendant 10 minutes au lieu de deux fois par jour pendant 15 minutes.

- Il devrait vraiment s'acheter un chien.

- Oh! Seulement si le chien ne voit pas d'inconvénient à utiliser les toilettes de la station service parce qu'il ne pourra définitivement pas faire ses besoins sur le gazon.

- C'est vrai.

- Je dois retourner à l'Auberge… pourrais-tu aller arroser le terrain pour moi?

- C'était ton idée tout cela!

- Je ne peux pas, je reçois une livraison de porcelaine.

- Arrose-le ce soir!

- On ne peut pas, Dwight a dit que le terrain en a besoin dès maintenant et si on laisse son gazon mourir, il nous en voudra jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

- Pas moi, j'irai au collège l'an prochain.

- Tu reviendras aux fêtes?

- Peut-être plus maintenant!

- Tu resterais loin de moi pendant les fêtes juste pour éviter Dwight?

- Eh! Personne ne veut que quelque nous en veuille pendant les fêtes!

- Rory, s'il-te-plaît. Je vais vraiment être en retard si je dois retourner à la maison.

- D' accord.

- Merci. Tu es ma fille préférée, blagua Lorelai

- Tu dis cela à toutes tes filles.

- Mais je ne le pense qu'avec toi!

- Bye.

-Bye ».

Lorelai soupira. Le bon voisinage avec Dwight commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs! Elle ne eut cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser parce qu'à peine sa fille levée de table, son sans-fil sonna à nouveau.

« Oh! Dwight, s'il-vous-plaît, vous êtes en voyage d'affaire, allez vous chercher une prostituée! Allô? »

Ainsi s'entama une conversation sans intérêt avec son père qui était fâché de la tournure qu'avait pris son rendez-vous avec Peyton plutôt cette semaine. À peine la conversation avait été entamée que Luke s'approcha de Lorelai pour lui signaler qu'elle ne pouvait avoir de sans-fil à l'intérieur du restaurant. Elle se leva pour sortir tellement absorbée par la conversation de son père et son obstination de ne pas s'excuser pour une sortie qui avait définitivement mal tourné, qu'elle n'entendit pas le lourd « Bang! » qu'avait fait un objet en tombant au sol.

Le coup de fil se termina de façon abrupte lorsque son père raccrocha le téléphone en lui signalant que cette affaire n'était pas terminée et qu'il lui en redonnerait des nouvelles après en avoir parlé avec le père de Peyton pendant une partie de golf. Lorelai soupira. Cette semaine devenait de plus en plus étrange. Elle rentra dans le café chez Luke et aperçut ce dernier souriant en observant attentivement la couverture d'une vidéocassette.

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup les règles d'hygiène dans un restaurant, mais je crois que le fait d'amener ses vidéos pornographiques où les gens mangent mérite probablement un froncement de sourcils!

- T'avais l'intention de danser la salsa bientôt? Se moqua-t-il ignorant son commentaire.

- Comment t'as pu? Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires?

- Eh! Je n'ai rien fait moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette vidéo ne voulait tellement pas te voir danser qu'elle s'est échappée d'elle-même de ton sac.

- Tu devrais être content de me voir vouloir faire de l'exercice. C'est toujours toi qui me dis de faire plus attention à ma santé.

- Par faire attention à ta santé, je dis de boire 4 ou 5 cafés de moins par jour, pas faire honte à la danse latine par ta maladresse.

- Qui te dit que je suis maladroite en dansant?

- Tu as de la difficulté à marcher droit!

- … Et alors… euh… pour danser la salsa pas besoin de marcher droit!

- De toute façon, je suis certain que tu n'auras jamais le courage de commencer.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que tu vas te sentir stupide à le faire seule.

- … euh… Comment sais-tu?

- Je te connais bien, sourit-il. Je t'ai entendu parler à Rory plus tôt.

- Tu nous espionnes?

- Au volume où tu parles, je n'ai pas besoin d'espionner.

- Quand même… Tu me la donnes cette cassette maintenant.

- Non! C'est une pièce à conviction parfaite! L'objet de chantage par excellence!

- Tu ne vas quand même pas garder ma cassette de cardio salsa en otage?

- Tu parles que je vais la garder!

- Mais, comment je vais m'entraîner?

- Va courir, il fait beau dehors.

- Courir, mais quand on court, on transpire, on devient tout collant et gluant.

- C'est un peu le but de sortir s'entraîner.

- Mais courir, c'est ennuyant. Je veux danser la salsa.

- Pas mon problème.

- Oui, c'est ton problème, tu tiens le salut de ma vie future en santé en otage pour tes seules fins de moquerie!

- Ok, nous allons faire un marché. Je te redonne ta vidéocassette et tu en fais plus d'une demi-heure par jour tous les jours.

- Marché conclu! Dit-elle rapidement en tendant la main vers son ami.

- Attends un peu, Speedy Gonzalez!

- Quoi?

- Je dois avoir la preuve que tu le fais chaque jour.

- Ok, je ferai signer un papier par Babette.

- Naha! Je ne fais confiance en personne, tu as la capacité à faire faire ce que tu veux par qui tu veux.

- Apparemment non, puisque je n'ai pas ma cassette dans ma main.

- Je vais t'aider.

- P... Par… Pardon?

- Je vais t'enseigner la salsa.

- Parce que toi, Lucas Danes, tu connais la Salsa?

- Tu serais surprise d'apprendre tout ce que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet.

- Tu sais que ce sera quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser contre toi un jour.

- Tu te moquerais de mes compétences de danseur?

- Absolument!

- Sache, mon amie, que lorsque tu auras dansé avec moi, tu n'auras plus jamais envie de te moquer de moi.

- Ne nous sommes pas un peu confiant envers ses propres talents? Peut-être même, mon ami, ne frôles-tu pas l'arrogance?

- C'est oui ou non?

- Oh que nous avons un marché, mon ami! Dit-elle en pensant que tout sera oublié de toute manière le lendemain. Ma cassette maintenant?

- Voilà.

- Merci, dit-elle en enfournant sa cassette bien profondément dans son sac-à-main.

- On se voit ce soir à 9 heures?

- Pardon?

- Pour ta première leçon.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tard, non?

- Je ne ferme pas avant 8 heures et puis, de toute façon, tu ne te couches jamais avant 11 heures!

- D'accord, à 9 heures, alors!

- À plus tard », dit-il avec arrogance avant de retourner en cuisine. C'est au moment précis où il mettait le pied dans son petit sanctuaire qu'il ne comprit les répercussions de sa conversation avec Lorelai. « _Mais, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire_ » se dit-il en lui-même.

_À suivre ... :)_

_N'oubliez pas de commenter: gros bouton au centre!  
_


	2. Êtes vous prêts à être salsa?

**Chapitre 2 : Êtes-vous prêts à être Salsa?**

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, Luke viendras à la maison ce soir pour t'enseigner la salsa! Dit Rory d'un ton léger.

- Exactement.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Il tenait ma cassette en otage.

- Et le seul moyen de la ravoir était d'accepter des leçons de danse de Luke. Très logique.

- Il faisait son … Luke… tu sais.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, tu vas avoir des leçons de danse de Luke parce qu'il était… Luke?

- Tu ne comprends rien.

- Explique-moi, c'est tout ce que je souhaite!

- Il … euh…! Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Il fallait être là pour comprendre.

- Et pourquoi tenais-tu tant à avoir cette cassette de toute façon? Je ne croyais que ce n'était qu'une blague, cette vidéo!

- Il menaçait de l'utiliser comme outil de chantage! Je lui ai promis que s'il me la donnait, je l'utiliserais tous les jours. Il ne m'a pas cru.

- Ça, il n'avait pas tord.

- Et pour s'assurer que j'en fasse tous les jours…

- Il t'a proposé de te donner des leçons.

- Voilà!

- Je vois… tu crois vraiment que Luke sait danser.

- Tout porte à le croire!

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Luke a suggéré de te donner des leçons… cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas!

- Il devait s'ennuyer et cherchait des manières de se divertir.

- Te regarder danser la salsa sera probablement très divertissant.

- Oh non! Tu ne resteras pas là à me regarder faire une folle de moi!

- Pourquoi pas?

- Tu n'as pas des travaux à faire?

- Non.

- Des articles à écrire?

- Déjà écrits.

- Des essais à produire pour ton inscription au collège?

- Encore plusieurs semaines pour y arriver.

- Un petit-ami à minoucher?

- Dean joue au softball ce soir.

- Une amie à qui parler?

- Pratique de groupe.

- Un roman à terminer?

- Étrangement, je n'ai pas envie de lire ce soir, Rory s'amusait vraiment beaucoup trop avec cette affaire.

- C'est une première, se dit-elle en soupirant. Rory, commença-t-elle.

- Ok? Ok! J'ai compris, je m'enfermerai dans ma chambre et ferai semblant que tu n'es pas avec ton petit-ami à faire cha-cha-cha dans notre salon.

- Ce n'est pas un cha-cha, c'est de la salsa! » Dit-elle en montant l'escalier pour se changer pendant que Rory souriait en sortant un roman de son sac-à-dos.

Luke sentait une étrange sensation de nervosité en montant l'escalier menant au balcon de la maison de Lorelai. Il n'y avait aucune matière à être nerveux. Il n'était qu'un gars qui aidait une copine, en dansant lascivement la salsa avec elle, mais ce n'était que par pur altruisme qu'il faisait cela… non? Il ne devait pas se sentir nerveux ou même excité à l'idée de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, son bassin se balancer au rythme du sien ou de bouger les hanches d'une manière sensuelle, n'est-ce pas? Il soupira et cogna à la porte.

Ce fut Rory qui ouvrit à Luke toute souriante devant la surprise de Luke.

« Rory! Dit-il.

- Luke, bonsoir! Entre, dit-elle avec joie.

- Merci. Euhm… c'est un petit encas au cas où vous auriez faim plus tard.

- Au cas où?

- **Lorsque** vous aurez faim plus tard, mon erreur.

- Merci beaucoup Luke.

- Mon plaisir, alors ta mère…

- Se change à l'étage, tu veux que je l'appelle?

- Non, je vais attendre, pas de problème.

- Je vais l'appeler quand même.

- Comme tu veux.

- Maman, cria Rory à sa mère. Luke est arrivé… et il a amené de la nourriture.

- Oh! Luke, tu es un Dieu! Je t'adore.

- Attends de l'avoir vu danser avant d'utiliser les gros mots », se moqua Rory en se retournant pour aller dans sa chambre alors qu'on entendait Lorelai se dépêcher à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle apparut en haut de l'escalier demie nue, portant un genre de bustier accompagné d'une jupette, incroyablement serré et révélant beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pouvait endurer, Luke ne peut s'empêcher de retenir son souffle.

« Euhm… qu'est-ce que tu portes?

- Un costume de salsa.

- Et ce machin… ou plutôt cette absence de machin est considéré comme un costume de salsa?

- As-tu regardé _Dancing with the Stars?_

- _Dance… _quoi?

- _Dancing with the Stars_, tu sais l'émission de télé où des _« has been_ » ou parfois même, des_ « has never been_ » prennent des cours de danse et montre leur manque de rythme à des millions de téléspectateurs?

- Non, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vu cette émission, rit-il. Cela n'explique pas ce costume si tu tiens à appeler ça comme cela!

- Ces filles dans _Dancing with the Stars _portent toujours ces costumes absolument magnifiques pour danser la salsa qu'ils prenaient apparemment chez miss Patty.

- Pardon?

- Miss Patty, elle en avait une garde-robe pleine! Je ne sais pas qui les avait porté avant puisqu'ils ne sont définitivement pas de la taille de miss Patty, mais ils sont magnifiques!

- Il a des paillettes!

- Oui!

- Et je vois ta hanche.

- Tu te plains?

Luke ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il ravala sa salive et se retourna pour voir s'ils pouvaient commencer la leçon au plus vite pour qu'il sorte de cet… enfer? Au plus vite.

- Bien sûr qu'il ne s'en plaint pas, dit Rory de la cuisine.

- Rory! Excuse-la, elle agit de façon étrange ces temps-ci.

- Ça arrive, elle est adolescente après tout.

- Ouais… enfin… bon, je mange un brin et je te rejoins.

- Tu as la vidéo?

- Elle est prête dans le magnétoscope », dit Lorelai en se rendant dans la cuisine pour chuchoter à sa fille : « Rory pour l'amour du Ciel, peux-tu, au minimum, restée polie? C'est quoi, tu ne veux pas que je danse avec Luke? C'est trop étrange pour toi?

- Non, non, désolée. Je l'avoue, c'était déplacé. Je suis contente que tu danses avec Luke. Le gouvernement ne cesse de dire qu'on devrait faire plus d'exercices. Va, ton partenaire t'attend, dit-elle avec un sourire sympathique.

- Un commentaire sur ma manière de danser et on aura une toute autre discussion mademoiselle, dit Lorelai en retournant dans le salon la bouche pleine de beigne. Alors, tu es prêt?

- Oui, mais toi non! Avale ta bouchée, tu vas t'étouffer.

- Bouchée avalée! Dit-elle fièrement. Allons-y si on veut en finir.

- Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, cria Rory alors que Luke lança un regard curieux à Lorelai.

- Laisse tomber. Alors… j'appuie sur « Play » et… voilà!

Une musique latine envahit la pièce et Lorelai ne peut s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

_Êtes-vous prêts à vous déhancher? À découvrir une sensualité que vous n'aviez jamais expérimenté jusqu'à maintenant? À reprendre la forme? À redécouvrir l'amouuuur? La sensualité? Être vous prêt à être Salsa! _

« Ils sont sérieux? Êtes-vous prêt à ÊTRE Salsa?

- Lorelai, chut! »

_Je m'appelle Julio Lopez et soyez prêt à être salsa! La salsa n'est pas seulement une danse latine sensuelle et sexy, elle est aussi un excellent exercice cardiovasculaire! Vous allez suer, vous allez vous entraîner, mais avant tout, vous allez avoir du plaisir! Êtes-vous prêt à être Salsa?_

« Non, ça fait dix fois qu'ils le disent, oui nous sommes prêts! On y va? »

_Avant de commencer, vous devrez apprendre les mouvements de base. Lorsque vous aurez maîtrisé ces mouvements, vous pourrez avancer cette vidéo jusqu'au moment voulu, mais pour l'instant, levez-vous et placez vous face à votre partenaire. Si vous êtes seule placez-vous face à la télé. _

Les deux adultes, se sentant très inconfortable, se placèrent l'un devant l'autre. Luke, prenant son courage à deux mains, plaça sa main droite dans le dos de Lorelai et prit sa main droite dans son autre main.

« Luke, tu ne vas pas un peu vite, ils n'ont rien dit encore à propos de la… euh… prise?

- Position.

- Pardon?

- On appelle cela une position.

- …

- Je t'avais dit que je savais danser.

- Je vois cela! »

_Le partenaire masculin placera sa main droite dans le dos de la partenaire comme on vous le montre présentement. La femme mettra sa main gauche sur votre épaule droite. Vous prendrez sa main libre dans la vôtre. _

_N'oubliez pas une chose importante, le partenaire masculin doit toujours guider la partenaire féminine. _

Luke sortit un sourire arrogant à Lorelai qui sortit son regard assassin.

_La partenaire, quant à elle devra avoir totalement confiance en son partenaire. Une entente réciproque est nécessaire pour être complètement Salsa. Le partenaire devra guider fermement sa partenaire sur le plancher et être sûr de lui afin qu'ELLE soit sûr de lui. _

_On va commencer à bouger maintenant. Le partenaire avancera son pied droit en avant et la partenaire reculera son pied gauche comme ceci : un, deux, trois, quatre. Vous êtes prêts, à vous._

Les consignes étaient claires, mais les deux amis n'étaient pas sur le même rythme et Luke finit par placer son pied sur celui de Lorelai.

« Aïe!

- Désolé, pourquoi n'as-tu pas reculé ton pied?

- J'attendais que tu le fasses.

- Je l'ai fait!

- Il fallait me le dire.

- On danse, je ne t'enverrai pas un télégramme chanté chaque fois qu'on fait un pas. Tu dois te laisser guider.

- Mais qui me dit que tu sais faire cela comme il faut et que tu ne faisais pas que raconter des salades aujourd'hui?

- Tu devras me faire confiance », dit-il en souriant et faisait avec elle à nouveau le premier pas enseigné.

_Alors, pas trop mal? On reprend, mais cette fois, vous ferez deux pas dans la même direction. Seulement pendant le dernier, vous ne mettrez pas tout votre poids sur votre pied de cette façon. _

Luke s'avança pour faire ses deux pas et regarda Lorelai dans les yeux pour lui signifier qu'il y allait. Ils firent leur deux pas et le sourire de Lorelai aurait pu illuminer une ville lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait réussi.

« Félicitations, mademoiselle Gilmore.

- Merci beaucoup ».

_Maintenant, avancez dans la position opposée comme ceci : un, deux, trois, quatre_.

Lorelai n'était pas aussi maladroite que Luke l'aurait cru. En fait, elle était plutôt douée et il se surprit à apprécier le temps qu'il passait avec elle.

« Ok, maintenant, arrête, arrête, arrête, rit Lorelai. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Quoi?

- Ça, avec tes hanches! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?

- Euh… rien!

- Non, non, non! Tu viens de faire un truc avec tes hanches.

- Quoi?

- Tu les as comme balancées!

- Tu dérapes.

- Non, non, non! Tu as balancé des hanches! Fais-le encore!

- Est-ce qu'on recommence, maintenant? Demandait-il en la reprenant dans ses bras, gardant une saine distance entre eux deux.

- Ok! Ok! Ne sommes-nous pas exigeant ce soir? Rit-elle.

- Tous les soirs, chuchota-t-il alors qu'un frisson passait dans le dos de Lorelai.

- C'est moi ou il fait chaud, tout-à-coup?

- C'est toi », dit Luke qui s'amusait beaucoup trop de son inconfort pour ressentir le sien. Souriant, il la ramena près de lui et se mit à danser comme il ne l'avait pas fait auparavant. Il agitait les hanches et collait son pelvis contre celui de Lorelai qui, si elle n'était supportée par Luke serait probablement tombée parterre de surprise.

« Désolé, je suis un peu rouillé.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère?

- Pas vraiment. Ça fait quand même presque 20 ans, que je n'ai pas dansé comme cela.

- Mais qui t'as appris?

- Qui te dit que quelqu'un m'a enseigné?

- Tu n'as pas appris cela seul!

- Je vais te conter une histoire. Il y a très longtemps, je devais avoir treize ans.

- Ça, ça fait longtemps!

- Tu veux la connaître mon histoire?

- Je me la ferme. Vas-y, vas-y.

- Donc, j'avais treize ans et j'étais, je l'avoue, amoureux de la prof de danse qui précédait miss Patty.

- Comment elle s'appelait?

- Madame Beth.

- Beth? Comme dans betterave?

- On peut dire cela comme ça. Bref, un jour, j'ai décidé de suivre son cours pour m'approcher d'elle.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu étais un de ces gars qui aimaient les femmes plus vieilles.

- **Une** femme plus vieille.

- Tu étais un adepte de ces « mères que j'aimerais b… »

- Lorelai!

- Désolée.

- Mais non, je n'aimais pas toutes les femmes plus vieilles, j'aimais **cette** femme plus vieille et après quelques années, on a appris qu'elle aussi préférait les femmes plus vieilles.

- Non!

- Ouais, elle est tombée amoureuse d'une voyageuse de passage, a vendu son studio à Patty et est déménagée en Floride.

- Non!

- Je n'ai plus jamais vu la danse de la même façon après! Disait-il à la blague.

- Tu plaisantes, non? Tout cela, c'est une blague. Ce n'est pas vrai?

- Qui sait? Tu devras le découvrir toi-même.

- Oh, non! Tu n'es pas juste!

- La vie est injuste!

- Ahem! Toussota Rory derrière eux.

- Oh! Chérie! Tu es là!

- Depuis, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, oh! Dix minutes!

- Quelle heure est-il?

- 9h50!

- Oh Seigneur! J'ai une livraison tôt demain matin. On remet cela à demain?

- Tu es sérieux avec tout ceci, n'est-ce pas?

- On ne peut plus sérieux. Ça ne paraît pas tous les jours, mais je tiens à ce que mes amies restent en forme et en santé longtemps.

- Bon alors, je vais te reconduire à la porte!

- Bye Luke, sourit Rory.

- Bye Rory.

- Ce fut… euhm… agréablement surprenant, dit Lorelai une fois arrivée à la porte.

- Ouais… à demain!

- Ouais… euhm… à demain ». C'est à ce moment précis que Lorelai se surprit elle-même en embrassant Luke sur la joue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ainsi que ceux de Lorelai, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire timide. Ils échangèrent un dernier au revoir et Luke sortit en vitesse de la maison, se battant légèrement avec la poignée de la porte. « Je devrai arranger cela demain », rit-il avant de faire un signe de la main et de quitter enfin.

« Voulez-vous être salsa? Se moqua Lorelai.

- Depuis quand embrasses-tu Luke sur la joue?

- Euh, depuis toujours, je suppose. Je ne peux pas te donner de date.

- Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire auparavant.

- Et cela prouve…?

- Je ne le sais pas, à toi de le dire?

- J'ai embrassé un ami sur la joue pour le remercier!

- D'une longue et sensuelle leçon de salsa.

- Qu'il m'a proposé de faire.

- Justement.

- Ton point?

- Je ne faisais que te faire remarquer que tu avais embrassé Luke sur la joue, ce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire!

- C'est tout?

- Oui!

- Bonne nuit », dit sèchement une Lorelai un peu irritée.

Rory soupira, elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin.

* * *

« Sook, embrasses-tu tes amis? Dit Lorelai en entrant dans la cuisine de l'auberge de l'Indépendance.

- Euh… étant donné que toutes mes amies sont des femmes, je dirais non.

- Mais si tu avais un ami garçon, un ami « I », tu l'embrasserais?

- Étant donné que je suis mariée, probablement pas. Quel genre de baiser?

- Sur la joue.

- Peut-être bien… Quoiqu'un baiser sur la joue peut être très sensuel.

- Tu crois?

- Ouais parfois, lorsque je veux… tu sais? Avec Jackson, je ne lui donne qu'un long baiser sur la joue et je n'ai pas à le demander deux fois avant d'atteindre le lit.

- Alors, si je te suis bien, selon toi, un baiser sur la joue est une invitation à coucher?

- Non! Bien, dans mon cas oui, mais ce n'est pas nécessairement le cas de tout le monde. Pourquoi cette conversation ce matin?

- Eh bien, Luke et moi avons eu notre première leçon de salsa hier et je l'ai remercié en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue et Rory en a fait une grosse histoire.

- Attends un peu, laisse tomber le baiser trente secondes, des cours de salsa? Demanda Sookie en fouettant vigoureusement de la crème. Quel cours de salsa?

- C'est une longue histoire qui se termine avec moi qui suis obligée de suivre des cours de salsa tous les soirs avec Luke jusqu'à la fin des temps!

- Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru que Luke était assez compétent pour donner des cours de salsa, comment est-il?

- Pas mal, il est… habile avec ses pieds. Il sait bouger!

- Mmm sexy?

- Oh ouais! S'exclama Lorelai en voyant son amie dans la lune toujours en fouettant sa crème. Euh, Sook, je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup à la crème fouettée, mais je crois que si tu continues comme cela, tu auras du beurre!

- Oups! Et comment tout cela a fini par toi qui embrasse Luke.

- Je l'ignore! On a passé une soirée pas mal, c'était amusant. Quand on s'est aperçu de l'heure, je l'ai raccompagné à la porte et je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue avant de le faire sortir. C'est Rory qui en a fait tout un plat ensuite!

- Comment Luke a réagi?

- À quoi?

- Au baiser, je veux dire, ce n'est pas tout-à-fait dans tes habitudes de l'embrasser sur la joue…

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas porté attention.

- Réfléchis! »

_C'est à ce moment précis que Lorelai se surprit elle-même en embrassant Luke sur la joue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ainsi que ceux de Lorelai, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire timide. Ils échangèrent un dernier au revoir et Luke sortit en vitesse de la maison, se battant légèrement avec la poignée de la porte. « Je devrai arranger cela demain », rit-il avant de faire un signe de la main et de quitter enfin. _

« Il a brisé la poignée de ma porte!

- Ok, désolé de te l'avouer chérie, mais Rory avait raison.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait brisé la poignée de ma porte.

- Chérie, tu m'écoutes?

- Tu crois qu'il ressent vraiment quelque chose pour moi? Ou le contraire? Demanda Lorelai complètement paniquée.

- Je ne dis pas que tu as des sentiments pour Luke ou quelque chose comme cela, mais tu as certainement réveillé quelque chose en lui pour qu'il brise ta poignée de porte », rit-elle.

Lorelai soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu l'intention de réveiller des sentiments ou de rendre compliquées des choses qui l'étaient déjà dans sa vie sentimentale qui était déjà étrange avec Chris et l'histoire de Peyton la semaine dernière! Elle n'avait définitivement pas envie d'entrer dans une nouvelle histoire et Dieu seul savait si elle n'avait pas besoin de vivre à nouveau des montagnes russes émotionnelles.

« Oh! Chérie, dit sympathiquement Sookie en voyant l'état de sa meilleure amie. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y voir quelque chose! Luke a probablement brisé ta poignée parce qu'il était fatigué et tu l'as embrassé sur la joue pour le remercier. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

- Merci, Sook, dis-le moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose », Lorelai feint un sourire et quitta la cuisine de l'Auberge de l'Indépendance.

_À suivre…_

NA : C'est plus motivant d'écrire quand on sait ce que vous en pensez! Commentez!


End file.
